bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Koi-Gokoro (KOI-GOKORO)
Romanized Title Koi-Gokoro (KOI-GOKORO) Japanese Title 恋心 (KOI-GOKORO) English Title My Heart in Love Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Romaji Wasurenai koi gokoro Itsumade mo koi gokoro Kanojo wa itsumo milk tea eki no soba no kissaten de Atarashii shampoo to rinse soshite, ryokou no keikaku ga wadai Hanashi wo shitai keredo, yabona seikaku ga barecha mazui Dou shiyou, hoka no ko ga jyamasuru, konna toki myou ni naka ga ii yo ne Kore ga onna no rentaikan nanoka, komaru ne Sensei, totemo! Woo! Sukoshi nagame no kami yurashite, naiteiru ano ko wo mita Nani kana (nani kana)? Nan nan darou na, baby Namida kawai ya tsukiaitai Matsumoto ni shoudan shiyou ka? Demo tabun hiyakasareru kara yame tokou! Dou shiyou jugyou no naiyou wa konna toki zenzen tsukaemasen Kibishii ne jinsei to iu no wa, naka naka Sensei, totemo! Dekireba isshoni odoritai, kirakira to hikari wo abite futari Hontou wa dare ka suki na hito ga iru koto shitteru keredo! Dou shiyou umaku ikanai koi, konna toki motto otona ni naritai Dare mo ga nayanda koto nano ka, mattaku Sensei (Sensei!) Tsuyoku dakiatta nakama tomo itsuka wa hanareteyuku kamo shirenai kedo Nidoto wa modoranai jikan wo waratte utatte Zutto wasurenai itsumade mo ano koi Nakusanai mune wo tataku itami wo Asekaki iki hazu maze hashiru hibi wa mada ima mo tsuzuku! Wasurenai koi gokoro Itsumade mo koi gokoro Japanese 彼女はいつもミルクティー　駅のそばの喫茶店で 新しいシャンプーとリンス　そして旅行の計画が話題 話をしたいけれど　ヤボな性格がばれちゃまずい どうしよう　ほかの娘がじゃまする　こんなとき妙に仲がいいよね これが女の連帯感なのか　困るね　先生、とても すこし長めの髪揺らして泣いているあの娘を見た なにかな、なんなんだろうなベイビー 涙かわいや　つきあいたい 松本に相談しようか、でもたぶんひやかされるからやめとこう どうしよう　授業の内容は　こんなとき　ぜんぜん使えません きびしいね　人生というのは　なかなか　先生、とても できれば　いっしょに踊りたい　きらきらと　光を浴びて二人 ほんとは　だれか好きな人が　いること　知ってる　けれど どうしよう　うまくいかない恋　こんなとき　もっと大人になりたい だれもが悩んだことなのか　まったく　先生、つよく 抱き合った仲間ともいつかははなれていくかもしれないけど 二度とは戻らない時間を　笑って　歌って　ずっと 忘れない　いつまでもあの恋　なくさない胸をたたく痛みを 汗かき　息はずませ走る　日々はまだ　今も　続く 忘れない　恋心 いつまでも　恋心 English Translation I can't forget, my heart in love Never ever forget, my heart in love She always has milk tea at the coffee shop by the station As she talks about new shampoo, rinse, and plans for the school trip I really wanna talk to her, but it'd be no good if she saw my rough character What do I do? The other girls have come to interrupt--at this point, any idea would be great! Is that what they call women's intuition? I'm troubled, Sensei! Very much! As her mid-length hair swayed to the side, I saw she was in tears What's wrong? (What's wrong?) What's the matter, baby? Even her tears are cute! I'd really like to know her better Should I ask Matsumoto for advice? I'd probably be laughed at, so better not! What should I do? I can't use school lessons as a topic right now Say, isn't life hard, pretty hard, Sensei? Really hard! If I could, I'd like to dance with her, just the two of us glittering in the shimmering lights All even though I know she's fond of someone else What should I do about this love that won't go smoothly? Right now, I wish I could be more of an adult Is this something that troubles everybody, Sensei? (Sensei!) Even though I don't know when my best of friends will all drift away... Let's laugh and sing for the times that'll never return I'll never forget that love I didn't cry even though the pain was knocking at my heart Blurred and hurried days where I run and bounce sweatily are here to stay even now! I can't forget, my heart in love Never ever forget, my heart in love